wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Maia Vaughn
'Maia Dahlia Louise Vaughn '''is head of the Metropolitan Narcotics Unit. '''Maia Vaughn '''is portrayed by musician Leona Lewis. Personality Maia is a workaholic. She's usually always in her office working on a case and she usually takes her work home with her. She's very much a perfectionist--she doesn't do anything half-assed, and she's very organized. Everything has a place and a function, and without that, her life would be crazy. She's got a good moral compass, and she usually sees things in black and white. There are no grey areas. However, Maia has a bit of a mean streak and a short fuse. She isn't one to hold her tongue, and she's not known to apologize. She is a bit selfish and she's very proud. Relationships With Greg Allen Maia, after finding out that he was selling drugs, convinced him to stop and go to rehab. She also made out with him in an elevator and her hospital. However, the two have had a tense, confusing, and bizarre relationship. Greg used to be handcuffed to a chair in her office every damn day. However, a friendship began to blossom between the two, and Maia began to care a little more than she should have. After getting a little violent with his boyfriend, Ian, Maia decided to cut herself off from Greg completely. But when Elijah Thomas told her that he was going to arrest Greg, she stepped in and saved the day, as usual. Now the two are trying to navigate ''some ''sort of relationship. Maia is the more reluctant of the two, and they usually spend most of their time arguing. It's a work in progress. With Elijah Thomas She hates him. She punched him in the face and threw iced tea on his pants. He threatened Greg. ''She's ''the only one that can threaten Greg. With Blair Quillman Blair is like her sister from another mister. They do almost ''everything together and see themselves as the Cheetah Girls, Thundercats, and the Pussycat Dolls. The two often get into arguments, but usually work them out, and they're always giving each other relationship advice. With Gemma Walker Gemma is also one of her best friends. Although Maia was reluctant to become Gemma's friend because of Elijah Thomas, the two connected instantly. Gemma is the calmer of the two, while Maia is incredibly loud, frustrated, and angry. Now that Gemma is pregnant, Maia has sworn to help Gemma out in any way. She is also the godmother of the child. With Chase Robinson Currently, he is on her Hate List. She tried to help him cope with the deaths of members in his immediate family, but he yelled at her and told her to go away. She likes his dog, though. With Spider Blackwood Although Greg doesn't manage the band that Spider plays in anymore, Maia finds Spider absolutely ''hilarious. ''He reminds her a bit of Greg, and like Greg, she plans to take him under her wing. Category:Characters Category:MPDC Dream Crime Unit Category:Law Enforcement Category:Played By: Adrianna